


Photoshoot

by auroraphilealis (peachrosepetals)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachrosepetals/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: Seeing Dan model his clothing for the new AmazingPhil merch proves to be too much for Phil, who can’t quite bring himself to care that they’re in public.





	Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werebothstubborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebothstubborn/gifts), [thoughtfullightcollection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/gifts), [phantasieslide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasieslide/gifts).



> @thoughtfullightcollection and @phantasieslide requested park smut because they hate me and @laddyplester joined in the fun so here it is. Thanks to Jen for a starter line

There was nothing Phil loved more than Dan wearing his clothes. As such, it wasn’t such a surprise that Phil couldn’t keep his hands off of Dan in the middle of the AmazingPhil merch photoshoot.

It was a good thing Phil had suggested posing in the bushes, or the entire street would have gotten a nice eyeful of Dan’s cock in Phil’s mouth.

“Fuck, _Phil_ ,” Dan groaned, his fingers tight in Phil’s hair. He hadn’t stopped yanking on it since Phil had slipped his mouth down over Dan’s cock, and while Phil knew it was going to be almost impossible to get his hair to look _presentable_ again after all was said and done, he couldn’t bring himself to ask Dan to stop. The searing pain of Dan tugging on his hair was going straight to Phil’s dick, a constant reminder of what exactly they were doing out in the open.

This was a bad idea. This was _such_ a bad idea.

“Taste so good,” Phil muttered, pulling his mouth away from Dan’s dick for just a moment in order to lean up over him and kiss him. Dan chased Phil’s mouth with his hips, shoving his wet cock against Phil’s new hoodie, and grinding a sticky mess into the pristine white fabric. Phil couldn’t bring himself to care in his earnestness to get his mouth on Dan’s.

His lips collided with Dan’s chin first, and then his jaw as he mouthed along the warm, flushed skin. Dan was gasping underneath him, hands moving from Phil’s hair to grasp at the back of his hoodie, fingers grasping into the soft fabric, pulling it up and exposing Phil’s back to the cool afternoon air. If Dan’s pants weren’t practically around his ankles, Phil was pretty sure he would have wrapped his legs around Phil’s waist for good measure. But as it was, Dan could do nothing more than groan and grind against Phil’s torso as Phil’s mouth finally found his.

His tongue slipped past the seam of Dan’s mouth easily, and Phil groaned as he finally got a little bit of friction on his own desperate cock. His hips were rocking directly into Dan’s thigh, the bulge in his jeans pulsing with need.

“Want you,” Phil gasped, dragging his mouth from Dan’s to trail it down along his cheek.

“Then fucking take me,” Dan growled back, his hands gripping tighter to Phil’s hoodie, his nails digging into Phil’s back.

Phil groaned, and nodded his head. His hands found the hem of Dan’s hoodie, and he was instantly shoving it up against Dan’s chest so that his entire torso was exposed to Phil’s wandering hands.

He hadn’t forgotten that they were in public park, hidden amidst a bunch of bushes that anyone could walk into at any moment. He hadn’t forgotten that they were both internet celebrities with a fan base who’d probably pay big bucks for a photo of _this_ , but Phil couldn’t bring himself to care in that moment.

In fact, all the thought was really doing anymore was turning him on even more.

“What’s gotten into you?” Dan asked after a moment, his voice breathless, and edging on whiny. Phil’s mouth was pressed to the curve of Dan’s neck, sucking a hickey into the pale skin despite the fact that they usually tried so hard to avoid doing so.

Phil was just so fucking turned on at the sight of Dan in his clothes that Phil wanted to mark him as Phil’s a little bit more.

“Fucking sexy,” Phil grunted in turn, finally dragging his body away from Dan’s despite Dan’s whine of protest. Phil felt his cock throb angirly in his jeans, but he ignored it, just like he was ignoring everything else just then.

“What? Me?” Dan managed to ask, his hands following Phil’s body as Phil shuffled back down to Dan’s cock. Dan’s hands twisted back into Phil’s mused hair, and yanked a little. Phil could hear the way Dan’s heavy breathing was piercing the air, could feel the way his legs were shaking, could see his cock pulsing with need.

“Yes,” Phil replied, leaning in and nipping at Dan’s hip bone for good measure. His pants and his jeans were pushed down just under the base of his cock, and his arse was settled on the dirty ground. Phil wondered how pissed off Dan was going to be about that later, as he sucked another bruise into Dan’s pale skin.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Dan grunted, jerking against Phil’s mouth. “ _Fuck_ , just - Phil, fucking - _do something then_ ,” he gasped. He yanked on Phil’s hair again, harder than he had in the last few minutes, and Phil moaned. The feeling was far more intense than Phil had been anticipating, and he wasn’t sure if it was the pain, the exhibitinism, or _both_ that was getting him so hot and bothered, but he _was_.

Or maybe it was just the sight of Dan in his clothes, posing with his tongue sticking out as he winked at the camera for their fans.

Yeah, Phil wasn’t going to post that photo. That one was just for _him_.

“Gonna,” Phil shot back, and mouthed his way along the seam of Dan’s leg. He tongued at the salty, sweaty skin, and made his way back to the base of Dan’s cock, sick of teasing already. He wanted his hands all over Dan, wanted to see _all of Dan_ , and while nothing of what he’d done was really leading up to _anything whatsoever_ , Phil didn’t care.

He just wanted to touch, and suck, and make Dan _come_.

Phil’s hands bypassed Dan’s hips altogether. He shoved them up to Dan’s chest, scratching blunt nails down Dan’s exposed body as his mouth found the head of Dan’s cock again. He sucked it down in one swallow, mouthing along the base of Dan’s cock, choking on it when Dan thrust up.

He dug his nails in deeper to Dan’s body, and pulled up on him, only to surge back down a moment later.

Dan keened, the noise loud, louder than it probably should have been. Phil wasn’t sure if he wanted to shush Dan or not, so he just kept going, part of his mind caught on the idea of someone finding them.

He wondered what they’d think of the sight - Dan all sprawled out for Phil, scrabbling at his head and bucking his hips into Phil’s mouth like he couldn’t get enough. Dan, being taken apart by _Phil_ , in Phil’s _clothes_ , exposed for all to see.

Fuck, shit, _hell_ , some deep, primal part of Phil wanted that - wanted someone to see. Wanted someone to know that Dan was _his_.

“Oh god,” Dan gasped as Phil started to bop his head faster, sucking and licking at his cock like the pro that he was. His tongue played at the base of Dan’s dick, curling around the thick length as he hallowed his cheeks and bobbed faster, just the way Dan liked it. Dan was struggling under Phil’s touch, gasping and writhing and fucking his hips into Phil’s mouth. Phil’s cock throbbed in his trousers, getting off on nothing more than Dan’s noises, and the taste of him on Phil’s tongue..

Phil never wanted this to end.

“Phil, Phil, _Phil_ ,” Dan moaned, his fingers tightening further, tugging harder and harder on Phil’s hair until he thought Dan was going to pull the strands straight out of his skull. Dan’s body was straining into Phil’s mouth, his thighs shaking. The noises he was making were almost incomprehensible aside from Phil’s name.

Phil moaned around his mouthful of Dan’s cock, and sucked him harder.

He dragged his nails down Dan’s exposed torso, until they found his hips, and then his thighs, and he squeezed as hard as he could, his nails digging in and giving Dan that little edge of pain they both know he liked so much.

Dan’s hips pistoned up, deep throating Phil, and he came in a serious of hot, white streaks down Phil’s throat. His cock pulsed against Phil’s tongue, causing Phil to gag, but despite it all Phil took every last bit of what Dan had to give him and swallowed it down thickly.

His jaw was tired by the time he pulled away, his throat sore, and he coughed as he let Dan’s hips go.

Phil could still feel his own cock straining inside of his jeans, but he didn’t reach out to touch it, even as he could feel himself going crazy with need.

“Come on,” Phil stated gruffly, shoving at Dan’s clothing in an attempt to force him to pull them back on. “Let’s go home. I wasn’t quite done with you,” he promised, and fiddled with his own clothes, adjusting himself in his jeans, and groping around on the ground for the camera he’d let drop when he’d shove Dan to the floor earlier.

No. Phil was definitely not done just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog on tumblr!](http://auroraphilealis.tumblr.com/post/177002908358/photoshoot)


End file.
